


Confessions

by Whitejj01



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitejj01/pseuds/Whitejj01
Summary: Πόσο πολύ σε αγαπώ, Parker.





	1. Chapter 1

Parker: this will feel awkward, but promise me you'll read the whole thing. that way you really understand.

I warn you- I will be using the L-O-V-E word, because it's the only way to describe it.

 

 darlin', I would catch a grenade for ya

I'd throw myself off a plane for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

you know I'd do anything for ya

 

 

I'm just so scared; you- you're everything that I could have asked for and far, far more. you aren't a perfect, shiny, polished girl, but it's definetely time I learned that there is no such thing. in other words, you are as close to an angel as I'm ever going to get. but you said that you didn't- you couldn't love me.

 

well I'm sorry; I have tried, and I will continue to try, but I can't stop myself from loving you. when you meet someone who matches your description of love, like you do for me, you just- I can't not love you. I'm trying hard not to show it, but I love you more than I love myself, or anything else. you said you don't think love exists- well I love you, and I don't care if it exists or not, I love you so much. there, I said it. I won't say it in real life, so don't worry.

 

you don't have to do anything special back; I don't and won't expect the love to be reciprocated, or even commented on. I'm just trying to explain how I feel, because it keeps richocheting around inside me and punching holes in my heart and brain.

 

you say that love is gritty and not perfect- I never thought it was perfect, but the stuff I feel for you is more pure than anything else I've ever known. I'd die for you; I'd do anything for you. I know that might be awkward, but I can't bottle it up any more. you said you can't love me, and that right now, you can't love anybody. but when you put your arm throughput mine, and you teased me and acted like I was important- parker, you made my heart stop. I couldn't breathe because I never wanted to move again; I just- I wanted to stay right there with you for the rest of time. you may not love me romantically, but god, in that moment, I felt so loved. a warm feeling, like no matter what, I could come to you, and you would help me; you'd make sure that I was okay. you'd make sure that I was happy.

 

And the day you cried, that's what I hoped you felt; like I'd always be there for you, and you never had to be afraid, or sad, or... or alone- ever again. I hoped you felt like you could trust me, and you could rely on me, and everything was okay. I wanted so badly to just hold you and rock back and forth a little and say _It's okay, It's okay_. I wanted to give you every single ounce of love I had to offer, do anything and eveything in my power to make you stop crying. It wasn't even so that I could hold you or feel important; I know that it sounds like something out of a fanfic,  but- and I'm not exagerrating- the only thought in my head was  _make sure that she's okay, make sure that she's okay_.

all the times that you laughed at something I said, every time one of us helped or did something for or sacrificed for the other, I felt like that: like the rest of the world didn't matter, as long as we could be together (as friends).

that's what pure love is. it doesn't mean that it's perfect or that it'll last forever- it means that I'd give up myself for you. I'd forget everything else, give up on every dream I ever had, if it means that you're happy- or at least okay. I can't even explain it, but it has nothing to do with me, and everything to do with you.

 

if you're ever sad, or you feel alone, or you feel like no one cares, look at this. every time my emotions get bottled up, I'll add to it. that way, you'll always have proof that someone does care, and you're not alone.

 

 


	2. You And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to the same beat as H.O.L.Y.

every time I look  
up at your pretty face  
I see my one love  
I see my saving grace

Good lord I love you,  
you're my type of girl too

you may not see it now,  
but I feel love from you  
whenever I feel down,  
I just come straight to you

of course I'd love you,  
no one's perfect like you

You're amazing, so say we'll stay together,  
I never want to leave, let's stay right here forever

you're beautiful, wonderful, awesome, and cool  
girl I can't stop loving you, and I hope you kinda love me too

we're two brilliant, fantastic, teenage fools,  
I just can't stop loving you, I pray you kinda love me too

you're a cure-all,  
keeping me safe,  
and I will shield you,  
from the noise and pain,

you can always trust me,  
and I can always be free,

I'm afraid to be  
all alone again,  
so just stay with me,  
let's be best friends  
let's be a little more than friends

you're an angel, tell me you're never leavin,  
'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in

you're incredible, hilarious, crazy, and cool  
girl I'll never stop loving you, and I hope you kinda love me too

we're two genius, ridiculous, teenage fools,  
I just can't stop loving you, and I pray you kinda love me too

do I need a reson to say you're beautiful?

I may be crazy but I'm crazy for you,

I'm crazy for you

 

you're beautiful, wonderful, awesome, and cool  
girl I can't stop loving you, and I hope you kinda love me too

we're two brilliant, fantastic, teenage fools,  
girl I can't stop loving you, I pray you kinda love me too

make sure you're happy,  
that's my job too,  
crazy thing about it,  
makes me want to hold you

you're wonderful


End file.
